


fucking while the kid's gone

by englishbooty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, POV Second Person, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishbooty/pseuds/englishbooty
Summary: Dirk and Jake finally have some time to themselves while their kid is at a friend's for the weekend.





	fucking while the kid's gone

**Author's Note:**

> I hate coming up with titles and summaries, so I just got to the point.
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> My Tumblr is englishbooty, but I never get on it because porn isn't allowed anymore and what is even the point without it.

“Bye, mijo.” You coo, kissing all over your son's face as he playfully bats at you, his eyes darting to your husband in silent plead for an escape that Dirk won't help him with. “Have fun, okay?” You hold his warm cheeks in your hands and smile when he nods, giving those chubby, toddler cheeks of his an affectionate squeeze in return. You just have to, he's so cute. “Be good.” You warn in a sterner voice, pressing a final kiss to his forehead, “I love you, okay?” Your son nods and grins at you, and you can't help but give him a final final kiss at the top of his head, having to push down his wild curls in order to do so. 

Dirk gently shoves you away from him then before you can give him a final final final kiss. “Show those other kids who's the coolest kid around.” Dirk says, fistbumping your son before quickly picking him up by the armpits and pulling him into a big hug. You smile warmly at them. Dirk took off his shades just so your son wouldn't get stabbed by them. He's such a good father sometimes, not that you're any better, per say, but you've never accidently thrown your son halfway across the room by sitting down on an air mattress, like Dirk has. You chuckle at the memory now, but that was terrifying, though you suppose Dirk was still a good father then. He doted on him for nearly a whole day after the little catastrophe, even though your son was as fit as a fiddle, maybe even more so, he was laughing the entire time and giddy with all the gifts that Dirk then showered him in. 

You shake your head and snap out of your own thoughts, watching your darling husband and son interact again. “Be yourself. I love you, kiddo.” Dirk presses a kiss to your son's cheek and then lets him down at the sound of a car honk outside. 

“They're here!” Your son says happily, speeding closer to the door and adjusting his heavy backpack on his shoulders. Dirk packed it for him, and he's such a worrywart sometimes that you think he probably has 72 types of band aids in there, at least half that Dirk specially invented for your son's ‘ultimate’ protection. “Bye daddy, adios Papi! Love you!” You wave and say you love him in return as Dirk blows a kiss, and then your son is gone out the door, and you're smiling after him. 

As soon as you've watched the car go down the street, before you can even feel remorse for the temporary loss of your son, Dirk has you pinned against the door with a ravenous smirk playing at his lips. “Hey,” he says smoothly and huskily, his shades still removed to reveal sharp, beautiful orange eyes that are focused on your surprised green ones. “First night alone in a long time.”

“Yeah,” you say with a nervous giggle as Dirk moves closer to you. You really want to jump in the sheets just as much as Dirk, but you're a tad worried. “But we can't exploit that just yet.” You push Dirk away, earning a concerned, confused look in return. “He might've forgotten something, though you probably packed him the world in that stuffed full backpack of his.” 

Dirk gets ready to object, you can see it in his face, but then he sighs and nods. “Yeah, you're right,” he mumbles, looking out the window and rubbing the back of his neck. “He's so forgetful sometimes, even with my help. He gets it from you.” That smirk is back, but this time it's playful and teasing.

“Boy, do I know it! And he gets that need to be prepared all the time from you!” You accuse playfully, and he shrugs because it's the truth, and you both know it. “Now… why don't we sit down and watch a movie? We can cuddle without a wiggling little divide between us.” You chuckle, grabbing his hand and kissing his knuckles gently but with heavy intent. “And I'm sure we'll end up doing more, too.”

“Oh, I'm sure.” Dirk chuckles, watching your lips as you pull back from the gentle knuckle kiss and swallowing hard, his Adam's apple bobbing a bit in his throat. “I won't be able to resist.” He says huskily, eyes shifting into sexy slits that focus on you and bring heat to your skin. “We've been waiting for far too long.”

“Three months, about.” 

“Far too long, and it was pretty much longer than that, man. That little quickie barely counted.” Dirk snorts and intertwines your fingers, dragging you to the living room and pushing you on the couch before climbing over you.

You let out an oof and glare up at him, “Dirk-”

“Relax,” He straddles you and reaches over your head to grab the remote. Then, he flicks on the tv and presses a few buttons in order to get to Netflix. “I'm not doing anything. Yet.” He falls over to your side and spoons you from behind, turning you to face the tv and nuzzling into your neck once you're properly situated.

You huff. “I get to pick the movie-” You grab for the remote, but he holds onto it tight and pulls it away from your grabby hands.

“I'd rather not be here all day. The bedroom sounds way more pleasing.”

“Well, that's too bad, mister. We have to be good parents and make sure-”

“Yeah, I know. We can hear the door from here, Jake.” He snorts. “If he comes back, he's not gonna see or hear anything, and if he texts, our phones are at full volume. Stop worrying and also let me pick the movie, otherwise we'll never watch any with your indecisiveness, and then we won't get to go to the bedroom later.”

You sigh. “Fine,” you nuzzle back into him more, allowing him to pick a movie with no objections. He chooses a romance, you bet for the sex scenes, and then puts the remote on the table. Once his hands are free, they wrap around you and pull you closer so that you're flat against him. You can feel how excited he is, and a blush comes to your face. “Love-”

“Sorry,” he says, already predicting what you're about to say, “can't help myself. I'm glad to finally have you all to myself.” He nuzzles his nose into your shoulder and inhales. “I miss doing this all the time.”

“I know, I know.” He noses at your neck stubble and you giggle a bit. “Believe me, I miss it, too, but our lovely child is worth the loss.”

“Yeah.” He agrees, and you feel his lips turn up into a small smile against your neck. “How long is he staying there again?”

“The weekend, so we can take our time,” you say sharply and sternly, “there's no need to rush just because you're a bit kept up, lovely.”

He lets out a deep sigh, the bastard, and kisses your neck once as if in sad yet sweet parting. “Fine.”

\--

The two of you watch a nearly two hour long movie with only minor, soft kisses and touching and no interruptions from your adorable son. “Time to move?” Dirk asks, shifting behind you and pulling his arms away from where they had previously been wrapped around you. You hear him stretch his muscles and crack his neck, which leads you to sit up and do the same.

“Well, I don't know. Maybe we sho-” You begin speaking teasingly, but Dirk picks you up bridal style and you forget what you were saying as you focus on holding onto him in shock. “Dirk-!” You huff, about to scold him for scaring you, but then he kisses you deep enough to make a sailor blush, and you lose track of where you were going again.

When he pulls back, out of breath and with half lidded eyes, he grins, “I can't wait any longer. I need you now.” He purrs in that husky way of his that makes your toes curl and your cock perk up in your tight, jean shorts. “Ready?” He asks because even though he really wants you and apparently really needs you, he'd never do anything without your consent. You can see the unsureness in his eyes mixed with all the lust. 

“Of course,” you say breathlessly, nuzzling into and gently kissing his neck as he walks upstairs and to the bedroom. There's no trace of stubble on your husband's pasty white skin. There never is, but you don't mind. In fact, you think you like it better, just like Dirk likes it when you have a clean cut beard. He really likes your hair. From the curly, frizzy and especially messy black locks on the top of your head that grow at a rapid pace to your leg hairs, which are dark enough to spot at a great distance. 

Once, you were insecure about those hairs, back during your school days. Most people had light brown or blonde hairs that didn't pop up over their entire body, but then again, most of those people were white, while you were a full blooded Latino being raised in small town Illinois. 

When you met Dirk back in high school, you didn't feel insecure around him for your darker skin and hairier body because he was and is just as strangely unique and beautiful to small town Illinois as you were. He's albino, but not just, he's also African American, so the two of you were outcasts in a primarily white and ‘normal’ school. 

Now, you're still different definitely, but you've moved out of small town Illinois, and you're not really outcasts anymore. You're accepted more here than there, and most of the time, life is good, especially with your young son, who's nearly seven but still just as much your baby as he was when he was a newborn, fresh out of Roxy’s womb and made with the DNA of both of you through a series of painful (to your wallet) procedures. 

Dirk brings you out of your own thoughts by placing you gently on your shared bed. “Second thoughts?” He asks, raising an eyebrow at you. He says it in a cocky way with that raised eyebrow and smirk, but you know he's always been self conscious and unsure about your attraction and want for him. You smile and shake your head, and his smirk grows immensely, truly turning into one belonging to a cocky bastard. 

He walks to the closet then, grabbing out a lock box from the top and plugging a code into it. When he opens it, yours and Dirk’s sex toy collection, lube, and condoms are all revealed. You never want your son to find these, so you keep them well hidden with a code he'll hopefully never guess. 

“How're we playing it today?” You ask, rolling onto your stomach and propping yourself up on your elbows. You've been doing the same pose since high school. It drives Dirk wild since it puts your ass on full display and all. 

He turns to you with the box in hand and his eyes take a leisurely stroll down your body before stopping at your ass. “I think I should top.” He chuckles and his heated gaze focused on your face again. “No toys. Just lube,” he drops the box on the floor and you flinch, “and condoms,” he pushes you onto your back and crawls over you, and you grin as he looks at you with fiery, lust filled eyes. “Sound good?” He asks, and you nod, putting your head back so that he can pepper it with kisses.

“No marks,” you remind, wrapping your legs around his waist as he begins grinding slowly down on you. “H-He's… he's become ever so curious.” You pant out, feeling the blood rush to your face as Dirk pulls up your shirt and begins to lick up your chest. “Why- mm-” He slides his tongue into your belly button and licks inside of it slowly, eating it out in a way you never think will feel good until it does. 

“Gotta have the appetizers before the main course.” Dirk speaks, looking up at you with those mischievous, orange eyes of his. You could kick him, that was so corny.

Instead, you moan as he begins licking around one of your nipples. “Dirk-” You whimper, and you hear him groan pleasurably in return. He's always loved it when you say his name during sex. “Hurts-” You say because its all you can manage. 

He immediately snaps his head up and looks concerned, (his dad mode activated), and you can't help but snicker a bit, thrusting your pelvis up. “The shorts, dearest,” you chuckle as he glares at you and then tugs both yours and his clothes off in a matter of seconds. 

“I thought I did something wrong. It's been so long..,”

“You were doing fine! Aces, lovely, yes.” His face goes from worried to amused, so you continue. You love it when he smiles at you. “Splendid, darling, don't worry so much.” 

He tries to hide his laughter, burying his face in your thigh and kissing it, but you can still feel his smile on your skin, and the slight shake to his body. He's such a cutie. 

Dirk spreads your legs more and nips at your inner thighs. You go to object when he begins sucking on one, but he just chuckles after making a small hickey. “He can't see down here.” He points out, and you nod, laying your head back against the pillows and covering your mouth as he decides to leave love bites and hickeys all over your inner upper thighs.

After a bit of pleasurable marking, Dirk bites into your thigh really hard, and you squeak, biting your hand “Ow-!” You huff, pulling your hand away from your mouth and glaring at him.

“Stop hiding your noises. No one's here but me.” He smirks a bit, “And you know how much I love your voice.”

“Really?” You snort, “for much you love it, you sure do love fucking it out of me, right, love?” 

“Exactly, but I wanna hear it all the way up until it cracks and breaks.”

“Well, we certainly have the time, and hopefully, you have the skill.” You tease, and a dominant switch in Dirk turns on as he bites your thigh one last time before quickly moving to engulf your cock, taking it all down his throat at once as you moan his name in both shock and arousal. 

He gets all seven inches down his throat and bobs his head almost aggressively as you curl your toes and grip the bed in pleasure. “Dirk~” You whimper out, your head lolling against the pillow as the rest of your body keens into his touch. 

He hums in satisfaction around your cock and sends slight vibrations down it that leave you purring like a cat for him; however, you're still not satisfied. You feel so empty, and you know exactly what you need to do. “Dirk-” You gasp out, moving to sit up but falling down when you release your arms have basically been reduced to noodles. You go back to gripping the sheets. “Dirk- I'm-” You bite your lip. You don't want to say you're empty, that's so edgy and unsexy. “I-I want you,” you say then, moving one hand to grab onto his hair.

He glares up at you. He hates everyone touching his short, pale dreads, including you. “Sorry,” You nearly wheeze as you push him off your cock by his forehead instead. His mouth is wet with saliva and precum, and gosh, as disgusting as it may sound, you want to lick it all off until only your saliva coats the inside of his mouth and the entirety of his playful, light pink lips. “I want you,” you repeat, and he tilts his head comically, a look of confusion drawn on his face, “all of you. I want you- uh-” you blush and look away as if you were a teenager doing this for the first time. “to fuck me. In the ass. Now, if you want to, that is, if you don't, then well-”

Dirk pulled out of your grasp while you were rambling, and he now presses a wet kiss to your chapped, gnawed on bottom lip. “Of course I do. Fuck, Jake, you know-” he laughs nervously, a short bark, “we're acting like teenagers.” He states, and you shrug. 

“It's been a while. We've forgotten how to do.. well, the do.”

“Oh, I haven't forgotten how to “do the do.”” He puts up finger quotes to tease you. “Just how to get there.” He smirks and after a moment says, “Remember when we were younger,” he slides his hand down and around your thigh and then back up, towards your ass. You take in a deep breath as he circles your hole teasingly with a dry finger. It tickles, so you giggle, and he chuckles in response. “And I'd sneak behind you with rope,” his other hand slides up to your jaw, and his thumb massages at your bottom lip. “And tie you up and take you wherever it was that I could pin you down?” 

“Yes-” you say, and he uses the opportunity to slip his thumb into your mouth, running it along your tongue. You trace your tongue around it seductively and make a small noise that Dirk groans at. 

“God, you're so hot.” Dirk says, his mouth agape as he watches you swirl your tongue around his thumb with half lidded eyes, his breathing growing more shallow with his arousal. “You make me feel so hot.”

You nip the tip of his thumb, and he sucks in a breath before pulling his saliva coated thumb out of your mouth. “You would always try to get out of my grasp, but it was always futile.” You bite your lip and watch as he grabs the lube, warming it in his hand and setting his sharp gaze on your face. “You never wanted to really escape. You've always been a pillow princess.”

You huff, “right, but,” you smirk a bit yourself, “I did that on purpose. I was- ah-” Dirk pumps your cock a little, warmed lube making the gesture nice and smooth, “s-supposed to be like a wild stallion, needing tamed by yooU~” He pinches your thigh as he pumps you slowly and teasing, and you admittedly love the bit of pain with the pleasure. 

“Oh, really?” Dirk grins, “I never got that, but it was hot.” He shrugs, kissing up your neck, which you bare for him. One of his hands keep to work on your cock, his thumb sliding around the head and rubbing your precum into the lube.

“Mm- Dave said-”

“Man, don't ever listen to Dave. I don't have a horse kink, despite what he thinks,” He lets go of your cock, and you whine, arching towards his hand. Regardless, he doesn't pleasure your cock again with his hand any longer. He's far too busy soaking his hand with lube; however, he does sloppily grind his own erect dick against your aching cock. “I just- fuck,” he throws the lube halfway across the damn room and uses the hand previously holding the bottle to position yourselves against each other, making for better grinding as he slides his other, more wet hand down to tease your hole. “Really love you. And your body, god, have I mentioned you're hot as hell? Seriously, you're killing me here.” 

You chuckle a bit, tensing as he slides the first finger into you. Preparation never gets any less weird. “mm, you've-” you shift uncomfortably, clearing your throat, “you said that already.”

“That you're hot?” You nod. “Well, I'm saying it again. You should hear it as much as possible because it's true.”

You blush, turning your head towards the pillow and closing your eyes, focusing on your breathing and his fingers- two of them, now- as they move inside of you. 

He moves your legs with his free hand, and you groan as he pulls them over his shoulders. You're not old, but you're not young either, and you haven't been exercising as much as you should; therefore, it sort of really hurts. “Dirk, no-” you grunt, and he looks worried, pulling your legs down and around his waist instead. 

“Better?” He asks, and you nod, frowning then. You hate that you're not as flexible as you used to be. 

Dirk must see the look on your face, or maybe he just knows, because he kisses you gently and smiles sweetly once he pulls back. “Don't worry. It's okay.” He chuckles. “It's gonna feel great anyway.” Your darling husband reassures you, rubbing your thigh with one hand as his other positions his arousal at your hole, the orange condom that you didn't even know he snapped onto his dick disappearing slowly inside of you as he slides in.

You tense up, as you always do at the start, and Dirk slaps your ass in retaliation, which you moan in reaction to. “Don't tense. Relax, or it won't fit.”

“Oh, it'll fit, love.” You wheeze out a laugh, forcing yourself to relax with a heavy sigh that quickly turns into a breathless moan near the end when Dirk suddenly smacks your ass again.

This time, after slapping it red, Dirk grips it and squeezes, and you hum gently in approval. He's such an ass man. “Almost in?” You ask, and he nods, letting out a soft groan of pleasure. 

“You doing good?” He asks, letting go of your ass and deciding to use both hands to grip the headboard. With the added leverage, he now can kiss you, and he wastes no time in doing so after you nod that you're okay. 

You smile against his lips, and the two of you kiss sloppily and needily, your tongues sliding against each others at a rapid pace and your teeth slightly nipping each other's lips with impatience. 

The kiss gives you enough time to adjust, and once you've realized you're good to go, you push him off of you and grin. “You can start,” you say, giddy with excitement. You get to fuck your husband with no worry of your son toddling into the room or your jobs tearing you away from each other. It's just you two the whole weekend, and you're so happy that you could cry because you've missed quality time with your Dirk, and you've missed how damn good his cock feels inside of you. He's so warm and thick, and he knows just how to angle his cock in order to make you a whimpering, keening mess. 

He's just as excited as you, if not more so, you can tell by the near shakiness of his limbs and his smirk that he's trying so hard to keep from shifting into a full out smile. Your super cool husband is just a really cute dork who loves you very much, you know. 

You wrap your legs around him all the way so that your ankles are crossed, and then you throw your arms around his shoulders, too, clinging to him and leaning up to lovingly kiss him. “Do it hard. I've missed this.” You whisper against his lips, and he nods, swallows, and starts, his hips pulling back and then snapping back towards you with a wet slap.

You immediately dig your nails into Dirk’s shoulders, and he shudders at the feeling that he hasn't felt in what certainly feels like forever. The last time the two of you fucked- about three months ago- you couldn't really fuck, not like this. You only had time for a drunken quickie at your friend Roxy’s and her girlfriend’s- now wife’s- wedding. Roxy had been dancing with your son when Dirk- who had been eyeing you in a suit and licking his lips all night- pulled you into a one person male bathroom and quickly jerked the two of you off as your mouths sloppily slid against each other in less of a kiss and more of a cheap way to keep quiet.

You haven't properly fucked- no, made love, in about a year. The quick blow and hand jobs don't count. They're nothing compared to having your husband and true love thrusting his large arousal inside of you so fast that your toes curl and your mouth falls open involuntarily as loud moans break out.

“Dirk~” You whimper as he groans and adjusts, moving to lean on his arms, which rest by your head and grip the sheets tight.

“Fuck-” He says in a way that makes you feel all hot. God, you love him. You love him so much, and you love how good he feels inside of you. 

With the new position, he is better able to thrust inside of you, and you nearly can't handle it. Your throat is going to be sore with how loud you're getting, and when he finally finds your prostate, you get even louder, keening into his touch and screaming his name.

You press up against his sweaty, bare body and press lazy, open kisses to his jaw, unable to do much more than that due to your pleasure. “Jake,” he looks down at you, and you meet eyes, seeing the love and lust stirring behind his. “I love you,” he speaks breathlessly, trying to kiss you but not having the ability at the moment. “I love you so much,” he speaks against your lips, continuing to try and kiss you despite his breathlessness.

You smile wide at him, “egAds~” You yell when he suddenly snaps his hips toward you and hits your prostate hard. “I- I know, and- mm~ I love you, too.” You slide your hands up his shoulders, scratching him and making him huff out a breathless moan. “S-So, so much, darling.” 

Dirk groans in response, shaking with pleasure and overwhelming feelings. You've missed this beautiful man so much, and you're sure he's missed you, too. Absolutely certain, in fact, since you can see his eyes starting to get teary on you. “Oh, pet,” you slide your hands gently up his neck and to his head, holding his cheeks and running your thumbs gently across the bottoms of his eyes. “I-It's- mm-”

“I know,” he laughs breathlessly, kissing your forehead gently, his thrusts slowing for a minute before he starts speeding up again, the headboard hitting the wall in your passion. “God-” he whines out, grasping the sheets beside you tighter and leaning down to put his head in the crook of your neck. 

You move your hands from his cheeks to around his neck then, putting your head back and allowing more pleasured noises to slip out of your mouth as you get hotter and hotter, the ball of pleasure in your belly and groin getting tighter and tighter. “Dirk~!” You call once, and he whimpers, everything all unbound for you as he releases with a cry. 

You don't feel his release much due to the condom, but you do feel the pressure of it and shudder as he begins to slowly milk his orgasm, pressing kisses to your neck then. “Sorry,” he mumbles for what you assume is orgasming first. 

You giggle a bit, “it's okay, you- oh~” Dirk grabs onto your cock and begins pumping it then, and you completely arch into him, moaning his name and a bunch of other chants before releasing into his hand.

He gently milks you for a minute before pulling back and out of you, rolling beside you and panting heavily, a blush very apparent on his sweaty skin. “Fuck, that was great.” Dirk speaks, sliding his hand up to wipe away the remaining tears. He then turns toward you, and you smile, nuzzling close to him. “Did you-”

“I loved it.” You cut him off, and he grins, throwing an arm around you and pulling you close before pressing a loving kiss to your lips. “I love you.” You say against his lips when he slowly pulls back.

He smiles against your lips and shifts to kiss your cheek. “I love you, too.” He mumbles. “Should we go wash off?” 

You nod, and Dirk helps you to your feet before halfway supporting you to the bath, which he draws since you're too independent (and stubborn, according to Dirk) to have him hold you up in the shower. 

You use your sons orange bubble bath and bath crayons, and as you doodle silly hearts and monsters in green on the wall, Dirk draws suggestive little pictures that imply what he wants to do to you over the rest of the weekend in orange beside yours. 

You both wash your drawings off when you're done having fun and getting dry. Then, Dirk has you sit on the chair that sits in the corner of your room (where you always throw your clothes that you don't know what to do with) as he changes the sheets.

Once the sheets are changed, he forces you to lay down, and you put a movie on your flat screen to watch as Dirk begins to baby you, massaging your shoulders and putting lotion on your skin. He's always liked babying you after sex, since it's really the only time you'll let him due to your being too tired and high off pleasure to object. 

When he's done, he wraps his arms around your waist from behind and noses into your neck. “You smell nice,” he comments, pressing soft, loving and not at all lustful kisses onto your neck and shoulders. 

“Due to you,” you comment as he chuckles and pulls his head up to watch the movie, laying down with you as you shift to cuddle with him.

Once the movie’s over, you fall asleep together, still very much naked and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> The kid doesn't have a name! 
> 
> Well, he does, but I don't know what to make it. Please leave suggestions below because I want to write more of this family, but I can't do that without a cool name for Dirk and Jake's lil baby.


End file.
